武勇巨角
簡介 __TOC__ * 難度: 8★ * 參考: 官方公告 * 開放時間: 3/29/2018 戰鬥資訊 上級= 武勇巨角 - 上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 對敵人造成風屬性傷害 |mission-3 = 使用黑魔法 |mission-4 = 使用極限技 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 艾拉菲凱拉斯 |drop = }} |-| 超級= 武勇巨角 - 超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 對敵人造成風屬性傷害3次以上 |mission-3 = 使用綠魔法 |mission-4 = 隊伍不超過5人 (Companion included) |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = Mini Burst Pot (3) |monster = |boss = 艾拉菲凱拉斯 |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 武勇巨角 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 使用極限終結艾拉菲凱拉斯 |mission-4 = 7回合內結束 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = 信賴度莫古利 |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 艾拉菲凱拉斯 |drop = }} Boss Guide (ELT) Abilities * Sparkling Horn: Refresh (7200 MP, 1x) split over 8 turns to all enemies. * Supersonic Thanatos: Instant KO (100%) to all enemies. * The giant horn drains all!: Magic damage (5x) as MP drain (500%) to all enemies, fixed damage (99999) to all enemies, and restore HP (100%) to caster. * Multi Horn: Physical damage (6x) to all enemies. * Demon's Stone: Magic damage (6x) to all enemies. * Menacing Stampede: Decrease ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Charge: Physical damage (3x) to all enemies. Conditional attacks * Turn 1: Sparkling Horn, end turn. * Turn 8 and above: Supersonic Thanatos, The giant horn drains all! x2. * 75% HP threshold (Max 1/battle) ** Attacked with magic spell: Multi Horn. ** Otherwise: Demon's Stone. * 50% HP threshold (Max 1/battle) ** Attacked with magic spell: Multi Horn. ** Otherwise: Demon's Stone. * 30% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): Menacing Stampede. * Every turn: Charge, end turn. Tips * See testimonials and discussions. * On turn 1, Elafikeras will give your party MP refresh (~900 MP per turn for 8 turns), and will start attacking properly from turn 2 onward. * This battle is a simple damage race. You have 8 turns to defeat Elafikeras before it rages. Note that the mission requires you to clear within 7 turns. * If you cross multiple thresholds at once, all the conditional attacks will trigger together. * Once it rages, it will use AoE death, MP drain 99999 damage to party and fully heal itself every turn. * It is vulnerable to disease, reducing its stats by 10%. In essence increasing your damage done by 10% and reducing your damage taken by 19%. You can use Toxic Rain to inflict disease with a high chance. Strategy Survival * With a proper setup, dedicated healer is not necessary. * You can either use a cover tank or a very high breaker. Coupled with a bard, that will be enough to mitigate damage taken. * For cover tank you can use Warrior of Light or Basch as they also have ATK/MAG break. Rotate between cover and break. * Use Mechanical Heart to heal most of the damage taken. * Alternatively, you can use a unit with very high break like Tim, 9S, or Knight Delita, any of the units listed here. * To inflict disease, Toxic Rain or 9S' LB will work. * A strong bard like Roy, Ramza (Awk), or Lunera (Awk) will heal the remainder of the damage and buff your party. * It uses Charge every turn, which is physical AoE damage, and on 75% and 50% threshold it will use a stronger AoE ability once, which can be either physical or magic damage. If you damage it with a magic spell on that turn it will use a physical damage, otherwise it uses magic damage. This has to be a magic spell and not an ability with magic damage. Damage * With 2 slots taken for survival, the rest 4 slots can be dedicated to damage. * You can use either physical or magic attacker, but due to its stats, magic damage will deal three times more damage than physical damage, and it is weak to wind. * Recommended wind magic attacker: ** 5★: Barbariccia, Lunera (Awk) ** 4★: Hope (Awk) ** 3★: Shantotto * Even without wind damage, it doesn't take much to defeat Elafikeras. As a point of reference: A Blossom Sage Sakura with 1000 MAG (counting buff) dual-casting Quick Final Thunder every turn, capping chains, will deal between 70,720,000 - 83,200,000 damage in 7 turns, without any imperil. * 2 Shantotto and 2 Hope (Awk) with 400-650 MAG are enough to defeat this trial, see this video. Bug * "Multi-Horn" may cause an AoE physical cover to not trigger. Videos Youtube